


Blue and Green Mix Just Fine

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DeanCas ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“This is oddly relaxing.” Castiel commented.

“What do you mean oddly?” Dean asked looking down at the other man for a moment.

“I mean, I just find it interesting that such easy movement is so soothing.” He paused then added, “Although that fact that you are very comfortable to lay on probably factors in as well.”

Dean laughed, rubbing one hand against the former angel’s back, the other dangling off the edge of the hammock along with his leg. He pushed off from the ground lightly for the nth time, swinging them back and forth easily. It was a hot sunny day, but nestled in the shade of two trees the couple was cool enough. “I don’t think it’s so odd. Swinging is like… kind of like flying. Every kid on the playground goes straight for the swings, ‘cause they’re the most fun.” He reflected on flying for a moment. “I mean, flying in an airplane? Terrifying. Flying like your on your own sounds cool.”

He didn’t receive a response, and glanced down at Castiel. The blue eyed man looked pensive, staring off into space. All of a sudden Dean realized, and regretted his words. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, moving his hand from Castiel’s back to his head, where he gently brushed the hair away from his face. “I didn’t mean to…”

Castiel shook his head gently, tilting his chin up to look at Dean. “Don’t be,” he answered. He knew the hunter hadn’t meant to… what? Make him feel bad? Remind him that he once could fly on his own, and was now left as any other ordinary human? Castiel missed it at times, but that wasn’t Dean’s fault. “I might not be able to fly on my _own_ anymore but… I’m almost flying with you right now, right? I think that’s better.” He nuzzled his face against Dean’s chest and sighed. “I traded my wings for many things, Dean. Including you. And I wouldn’t trade you back.”

Grinning, Dean kissed the top of his head and leaned back again. It was quiet for a long time, and when Dean looked down again, he realized Castiel had fallen asleep against him, one hand clutching at his faded t-shirt. It seemed like the gentle swaying was more than just a little relaxing to the former angel. Dean stayed awake a while longer, rocking the hammock lightly until he fell asleep too, arms wrapped around the other man.


	2. Blue, Blue, Yellow

The sky was bright and blue when they settled themselves in the field, spreading out a soft blanket in the grass for them to lie back on. There was no particular reason for their outing. That is, there was no event like a birthday or anniversary they were celebrating. They both happened to have the day off, and while spending it at home sounded nice, going on a little outing sounded even better.  
It was relatively far from the city and quiet except for a breeze rustling the tall grass, birds calling to each other, and of course Dean and Castiel’s own soft voices. They spoke about their lives at work, events they’d heard on the news, jokes that had been shared with them. They ate their packed lunch of peanut butter and banana sandwiches and sipped at their beer bottles.

It grew dark, and the sky was no longer as bright as the blue of Castiel’s eyes. Unhindered by the form of clouds, stars began to peek out, shining against the vastness of space and twinkling down at the couple. Castiel shifted, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. Dean smiled down at him, one hand tucked behind his own head like a pillow and the other resting against Castiel’s back, making small circles.

As Castiel’s breathing slowed, Dean reached over, careful not to move too much, and pulled a blanket over the two of them. By the light of the moon and stars he could barely make out the pattern that just then looked more like yellow smudges than the bumblebees he knew they really were. Looking up at the starry sky again before closing his own eyes, Dean smiled. Much better than simply staying home.


End file.
